the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Teiji Gomu
'Approval:' 3/25/18 20 feats (2 banked) Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Teiji has dark brown hair and eyes. He wears a blue half robe with a red trim. Under his half robe he wears a black shirt with a hood attached and pants. He also wears arm gaurds and shin guards made out of a specialized rubber substance that are brown in color. He has shoulder protectors that are made out of the same substance, these protectors are shaped like a heart to symbolize that he is a medic. However, they are also brown as to make it more difficult for enemies to discern he is a medic from the rest of his teammates until his medical abilities are seen. Teiji's weapon of choice is his Bo staff, which is also made of the same rubber substance as his armor. Teiji tends to wear his hood during missions but takes it off when he is hanging out around the village or with friends. He always wears his forehead protector around his right arm. When he is not on a mission he is known as a somewhat fun-loving, care-free person who is always looks for a good time. When he is on a mission however, or in the presence of authority, he takes things very seriously and uses his sharp mind to analyze his situations thoroughly. He uses his techniques with precision and considers himself a surgeon on the battlefield. Anytime he makes a mistake, he is hard on himself and tries to make sure he never makes the same mistake twice. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lava Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Seikatsu ' 'Jonin: Weapons Specialist ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 20 Banked feats: 2 Lava Release # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth or weapon, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. 10CP # Lava Release: Rubber Chains - The user creates two rubber chains that shoot out from the users hands or weapon. These chains can be used for attacking a target by piercing them or being used as whips, if they remain after one round then 5CP must be spent to keep them out each round, these chains are not used to bind. The chains can also be used for maneuvering if needed i.e. being shot into the ground so the user can pull himself down from the air. 5CP upkeep # Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubber consistency, this wall follows normal barrier mechanics. It allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier. 10CP upkeep Medical Ninjutsu ''' # '''Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Seishin Hosuto: Seikatsu # Seishin Hosuto Chakra: As a spirit beast Seikatsu has a very large reserve of chakra that his host can draw upon. When his host is drawing upon his power the hosts eyes will glow an intense blue due to his chakra nature being that of life force itself. (15CP per Feat invested in Seishin Hosuto Abilities) to CP from this ability # Shroud of Seikatsu: Seikatsu allows his chakra to envelop his host. This causes the host to mimic the appearance of a sphinx; the shroud creates a semitransparent appearance of an upright lion’s body with wings. The host's stats rapidly increase with an emphasis on speed and strength. Seishin Beam cost is reduced by 50% while in this mode, if it is the only attack made that round. (+5 to Strength and Speed) per round # Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced attacking power and reflexes. (+3 partial to speed (reaction) and +3 partial to strength (to hit)) per round # Seishin Beam: The Bijuu have their bombs, the Seishin have their beams. The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from the mouth or hand at with a length of around 60ft, it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree spread or focused on a spot for more damage.CP #* Note: if the beam is the only offensive action taken during the round and a 20 CP shroud is active, the user may use the seishin beam at half of the base cost. In the case of a supercharged beam, the cost is 20 + supercharge. # Genjutsu Resistance: Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. #* Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. Weapons Specialist # Silent Killing - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. # Ryūtsuisen (Dragon Hammer Flash) – From a position higher than one's opponent (usually initiated by a powerful jump), one uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed bo swing that brings the staff down on the opponent's head or shoulder. 10cp # Ryūshōsen (Dragon Flight Flash) - The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the backside of the bo and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. 10cp # Ryūtsuishōsen (Dragon Hammer-Flight Flash) - A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. It can also work the other way around at times, where the Ryūshōsen performed first instead. 20cp # Kuzuryūsen (Nine-Headed Dragon Flash) - A dashing attack that simultaneously strikes all nine vital spots on the foe's body from a normal bojutsu stance. It is said to be undodgeable and nearly unblockable, and is taught as a prerequisite for the succession technique. 40cp Other Feats # Stat Feats '''- 4 Stat Feats - 7SP each '''Items Equipment * (4EP) Rubber Bo Staff (Chakra Channeling) * (6EP) 2 Chakra Pills * (3EP) Set of Kunai * (2EP) Set of Shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 73,000''' * Ryo left: 73,000 '''Extra Stats Completed Missions Quest points * Total: ''143 * Banked: 7 * Reset Day: Wednesday 'S-Rank: 0 'A-Rank: 1 * 2/21/18 - Choices - 2QP 'B-Rank: 0 'C-Rank: 4 * 8/21/17 - Benni's Bad Day - 4QP * 8/9/17 - Consequences - 4QP * 6/29/17 - Bridges and Bandits - 4QP * 6/23/17 - Smoke in the Air - 4QP 'D-Rank: 2 * 1/30/18 - Cake Delivery - 4QP * 6/16/17 - The Case of the Missing Hammer - 4QP 'RP and Other: 40' *3/24/18 - Late Nigh at HQ - 3QP *3/23/18 - The Forming of Greatness - 4QP *3/19/18 - Bad Weather Day - 4QP *3/16/18 - Chunin Spar - 3QP *3/11/18 - To the Brewery! - 5QP *3/11/18 - Reunion of the Chosen 4 - 4QP *2/27/18 - A Walk Around Hoshi Suuhai - 8QP *2/22/18 - Training Grounds Meeting - 1QP *2/20/18 - Another Training Grounds Visit - 3QP *2/18/18 - Spar of Friendship - 1QP *2/11/18 - Another Day, Another Patrol - 4QP *2/6/18 - A Gathering - 3QP *12/26/17 - Sound Social - 1QP *11/21/17 - House Party - 2QP *11/20/17 - Ramen After a Great Spar - 4QP *10/27/17 - Searching for the Kitsune - 2Q *10/23/17 - A Wee Bit of Training - 4QP *10/12/17 - Gathering Information! - 1QP *9/12/17 - Safe and Sound - 1 QP *9/9/17 - Riot Aftershock - 3QP *8/26/17 - Teiji meets Seikatsu - 1QP *8/19/17 - Training Time - 1QP *8/18/17 - Library Meeting - 4QP *8/9/17 - Mealtime Meetup - 4QP *8/4/17 - Single Day in the Sound - 4QP *7/27/17 - Land of Lightning Border - 2QP *7/23/17 - Reporting - 2QP *7/21/17 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 3QP *7/18/17 - Sparring Session - 5QP *7/15/17 - Shiro's Office - 1QP *7/3/17 - Buying Ninja Tools - 4QP *6/30/17 - Aftermath - 1QP *6/29/17 - Team Practice - 3QP *6/27/17 - Cloudy Days - 4QP *6/23/17 - Sound Training Ground - 2QP *6/21/17 - A True Display of Skill - 2QP *6/15/17 - Sound Construction Project - 4QP *6/11/17 - Regroup! - 1QP * 5/31/17 - Ramen Shop - 4QP '''History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character Category:Character